It's A Wishful Life/References
*According to Jorgen, the following is what would happen if Timmy didn't exist. # Mr. and Mrs. Turner are rich thanks to their actress/director/producer daughter Sophia. # Francis is a star football player who only bullies people on the field, and treats smaller students with respect. He also has tan skin instead of gray skin. # Mr. Crocker is a muscular and impressive professor at Harvard University Dimmsdale Branch. # A.J. graduated High School at the age of 5 with a full head of hair and attends Harvard University Dimmsdale Branch. # Chester has perfect teeth and lives in a triple-wide trailer. # Cosmo and Wanda are Chester's Fairy Godparents. # Vicky is Dr. Bender's assistant, she gives kids laughing gas, "taking away pain rather than causing it", even though she keeps an evil smile expression. # Elmer doesn't have a boil. # Mr. Bickles succeeded in creating a ballet version of "Waterworld". # The Chicago Cubs win the World Series. *This episode, according to fans, critics, the producers, and Butch Hartman himself is the worst episode ever due to the fact the everybody lived in a perfect life without Timmy and their harsh treatments towards him at the beginning of the episode. So, you just can't help but side with Timmy. While they could accept the lesson, they couldn't tolerate Timmy's harsh treatment and everyone being better off without him. The writers apologized for making this episode after it was aired and made it a rare episode. *It seems that the plot of this episode was reversed and made no sense whatsoever. Instead of life becoming worse, it becomes better. Which makes no sense since Timmy had nothing to do with preventing this perfect world from happening. However, since Jorgen was testing Timmy and Timmy's wish didn't actually come true, he might've been lying about the perfect world. *It is revealed that laughing gas has no effect on Jorgen. Jorgen mentioned to Timmy that laughing gas couldn't make him laugh, only pain can do that (He had faked being affected when Timmy sprayed it in his face). This is why Jorgen was already back to normal by the time Timmy had changed everything to how it was before he made his wish. *Apparently Timmy is somehow responsible for the Chicago Cubs losing the World Series since in the alternate universe, Jorgen mentioned they won the Worldies Series. *Interestingly enough, the episode never shows how the lives of three of Timmy's potential love interests, Tootie, Trixie Tang, or Veronica are affected by his never being born. This may imply that the main assertion in the episode, that the world would be better off without Timmy, is simply a method to teach a lesson and not to be taken as being true. *The name "Sophia" could be a reference to Butch Hartman's daughther, "Sophia Hartman". *In the Alternate Universe, the Chicago Cubs win the World Series. *In the Alternate Universe, Crocker works at the Harvard University Dimmsdale Branch. The name of the university is an obvious pun on the "Harvard University". #Timmy trying to do a good deed for somebody. When that person sees it, they say "It's..." and Timmy assumes it is something positive and uses positive descriptions to see if that is what they will say. The person will however say a negative response to the deed due to something that Timmy was unaware of. #Jorgen saying "Not exactly." when Timmy believes that without him in someone's life that person's life is how he assumes it will be. #People saying "Kevin, forgive me!" *Sophia Turner is not wearing a pink hat which was bought for Timmy before he was a born when Mr. and Mrs. Turner thought they were going to have a daughter, which was seen in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker! Category:References Category:Trivia